Key Party
by kitkat681
Summary: Is this my life?  This can't be my life...But one night changes everything.  AH...Mature Situations.  Alternating POVs.  WARNING...there is angst ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Uh oh...Drabble bug has bit again. This is complete...19 chapters. I will post 3 today and then 10 tomorrow and the last 6 on Friday.**

**This has some mature content...Please be warned...no rape or graphic violence, but this is COMPLETELY different from anything else I have written.**

**Alternating POV's so pay attention**

**Be warned and hold on...**

**Melanie recommended a bullet proof vest...I hope it does not come to that.**

I can't believe that this is my life.

When I was a child and thought about what lay ahead for me I never expected this.

He was perfect when we met.

The first day of college.

He was the quintessential jock.

The big man on campus.

And I was the shy little rich girl.

I soaked up the attention like a sponge.

I never looked anywhere else.

He was it.

The first man to show me any interest…

And I married him.

He suggested I forget about finishing my degree so I could stay home and play house.

I was waiting for him to mention children.

He never did.

He did not want them.

So we don't have them.

My arms ache with emptiness.

He suggested that I don't work.

So I don't.

Even though my hands are restless.

He handles the money.

My money.

I wanted him to sign a prenuptial agreement.

He refused.

He is never home anymore.

He goes to work.

He comes home late.

He doesn't touch me.

At all.

And I am fine with that.

But he is home early today.

"We are going to a party."

I'm excited.

I have not been out of the house except to go to the grocery store in nearly two years.

"Dress nice."

Okay.

"Don't embarrass me."

Why would I embarrass you?

"Keep your mouth shut."

I hate it when he talks to me like this.

But I can't do anything about it.

We pull up to a beautiful blue house.

The driveway is lined with expensive cars.

I'm uncomfortable as we walk in.

He does not touch me.

The minute we are through the door he leaves me.

I know no one.

I walk over to one of the overstuffed couches in the living room and sit down.

A beautiful man sits on the other end of the couch.

"I'm Edward."

"I'm Isabella."

Those are the first words I have spoken to anyone except my husband in nearly a year.

They feel foreign on my tongue.

I'm not Isabella anymore.

I am Emmett's wife.

And that is it.

My identity is gone.

Emmett comes and stands next to me as the hostess holds up a big glass bowl filled with…

Keys.

I'm confused.

"This is a key party Isabella." Emmett says.

What does that mean?

"So who wants to be the first lucky lady to pick a key?" The hostess says, smiling wide.

A key to what?

"Jesus Christ Isabella…just go pick a fucking key." Emmett says, shoving me off the cushions.

A key to what?

The hostess must see the confusion on my face and takes pity on me.

She is beautiful…

Just like everyone else here.

"Each man put his car keys in here. Which ever one you pick is who you go home with for the night." She says.

What?

I turn around and look at my husband.

The man who promised to love and obey…

For better or worse.

He is not looking at me.

Instead he is staring at the statuesque blonde that is standing next to the beautiful man named Edward.

She is staring back at him…

Smiling at him…

A secret smile that says too much.

Suddenly I am furious.

This is not my life.

But apparently it is.

I reach my hand into the bowl and pick out a set of sleek sliver keys.

My hand shakes and the keys hit against each other.

I hear someone clear their throat from behind me.

It's the beautiful man…

Edward.

He grabs my hand…

The hand with the keys…

And takes them from me and puts them in his pocket.

Then he grabs my hand again and without a backwards glance pulls me from the room…

And out the door…

And into a fancy black car.

A Mercedes.

He holds the door open for me and I slide into the passenger seat.

I am numb.

My husband just watched me leave with another man.

He will be leaving with another woman.

And this is what he wants.

How long will this last?

The night?

Am I going to have sex with this man?

Edward.

Emmett has not touched me in three years.

I have never had an orgasm.

The car starts and we are off.

Where…

I don't know.

But suddenly I am not so sad that this is my life.

**Uh oh... Two more today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for more? I will post ONE MORE today...**

**And FYI...I don't hate Emmett...I just needed this to go a certain way and he was my bad guy. I love him...Look at Self Storage...he was so sweet in that!**

**Pay attention to the POV!**

I hate my life.

This was not supposed to be my happily ever after.

I should have lived in a house I designed myself…

I wanted to be an architect.

Instead I am working in my father's law firm.

I never wanted to be a lawyer.

I met my wife the first day of college.

She was breathtaking.

I was a loser.

Total geek.

But I was the rich kid and she had a scholarship.

She got her claws into me deep.

She made me propose after our fourth date…

With a ring she picked out and paid for with my credit card.

She made me change my major…

Pre-law.

She made me taste the seventeen different samples of wedding cake.

She picked the chocolate…

I hate chocolate.

She walked down the aisle to me…

Looking beautiful…

Radiant…

But not because she was walking towards me…

Oh no…

It was because she was marrying into my money.

She refused to sign a prenup…

But I made her…

I wanted to make sure I was protected in case this was not my happily ever after.

It is not my happily ever after.

I am miserable.

She stopped touching me a year after our wedding.

That was four years ago.

My hand is chaffed.

So is my cock.

My showers take longer and longer each morning.

I hate my life.

I hate my job.

She came home late again.

I have no idea what she does all day but it is not cook or clean.

We have help for that.

"Get dressed."

Why?

"We are going to a party."

She stands naked in front of her massive closet.

All designer clothes my money has paid for.

I don't even bother changing out of the suit I wore to work.

She won't even notice.

She is so beautiful…

But to me she is ugly.

I see the inside…

The part of her that denies me children…

Even though I have always wanted them.

Wanted to see them enter the world…

But no.

She can't ruin her body like that.

So I am childless…

I hate it.

She pushes me out the door and scoffs at me when I start to go to my Volvo.

Instead she gets into the Mercedes.

Pretentious piece of shit.

She directs me to a huge house and walks inside without waiting for me.

I know no one.

I sit on the couch and wait for her to find me.

She doesn't.

A shy and beautiful young woman sits next to me.

"I'm Edward."

"I'm Isabella."

She is breathtaking.

An enormous man stands next to her and I can feel the ice bitch come stand behind me.

The hostess starts the party and the minute I see the bowl I understand why Rose took the keys from me.

Is this what my life has come to?

She wants to swap me out.

But she can't divorce me…

I made sure of that.

She can't get out…

For better or worse…

Till death do us part.

When Isabella pulls _my_ keys from the bowl I am excited.

Maybe she will want me.

Maybe she will lean into my touch…

Instead of away from it.

I pull her out the door and into my pretentious piece of shit.

She trembles.

I'm nervous as well.

It has been four years since I had sex…

Made love.

And I have only ever been with Rose.

Maybe this will change my life.

Maybe this shy little thing will alter the entire course of my life.

God I hope so.

**One more today unless I cave like the sucker I am!**

**PS...Hi Kitty Vuition and SexyLexi **

**Texasbella and Kyla  
><strong>

***waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**I caved...did you know that? I will post through chapter 5 today...**

He is nervous…

But so am I.

He drives us through the dark, wet streets.

And up a long driveway.

"This is my house."

It's beautiful.

"Wait." He says as I reach for the door.

He is up and out of the car.

To open the door for me.

Emmett has never done that.

Not once.

He holds my hand to help me out of the car and I jolt at the contact.

When was the last time I touched someone?

Maybe accidentally when the cashier handed me my receipt at the grocery store.

He holds my hand in his as we walk up the steps.

I'm nervous.

Are we going to have sex?

Are we going to fuck?

I don't think I remember how to do this.

"Isabella." He says and no…

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you?"

"I don't know…anything but that."

"Bella?"

I sigh…

Yes…

Maybe that is who I am…

Maybe I am Bella.

"Yes."

"Bella…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How about a drink?"

Where did this confidence come from?

All of the sudden I feel powerful.

Maybe it is because Edward is looking at me…

Really looking at me.

Like I am more than just the person who washes his socks…

And makes his meals…

But as a person.

A human being…

With feelings and hopes and dreams.

**Poor Bella...anyone else feel like this? I know I do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I say I am sad that so many of you feel the same way Bella does...**

**Sad...**

**And all of you are so worried that Bella could have picked some nasty creeper's keys out of that bowl...I guess that is the chance you take when you go to a key party.  
><strong>

**More?**

I hand her a glass of wine and my fingers brush hers.

She is so warm.

Not like Rose.

Nothing about her is like Rose.

I sit next to her on the couch and I can smell her.

She does not smell fake…

But instead smells like a woman should…

Sweet and salty and…

Mouthwatering.

Suddenly I am wondering what the hell I am doing.

Will I sleep with her?

Does she want that?

Do I?

I'm not sure but I think that this night might change everything.

**I'm sure it will Edward...One more today...Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last one for the day *maybe*...enjoy it!**

The wine is nice as it slides down my throat.

My head is swimming.

I can feel him next to me.

He is closer now.

His leg is pressed against mine.

Do I want this?

I think I might.

I turn towards him and he is right there.

He takes the glass from my hand and sets both of them down on the coffee table.

He reaches up and starts to pull the pins from my hair.

I always wear it up.

Emmett hates it down.

The curls fall against my back and I shake my head to feel them caress my skin.

I feel free.

He runs his fingers through my hair and I lean into his touch.

Not away like I do with Emmett.

"Bella." He breathes.

I look up at him.

His eyes are gorgeous.

Green.

Not the hard, icy blue I am used to.

"I want you."

God yes…

"Do you want me?"

"Please."

He reaches for the strap of my dress and slowly slides it off my shoulder.

I should be nervous but I'm not.

His lips press against my skin and I feel my body rock with pleasure.

His lips are so gentle…

So soft.

The few times Emmett has touched me have been hard and rough.

Not Edward…

He touches me like I am deserving of kindness…

Worship…

Respect…

Love.

**Want more? Tell me!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I love seeing so many familiar names in the reviews! I would love to reply to more...but I suck.**

She is so responsive.

Her chest rises and falls as she breathes.

I love to watch it.

I love to touch her.

Nothing on her is fake like it is with Rose.

Botox.

Tits.

Hell even her ass.

But Bella is soft and real and oh so sweet.

I can't help but taste her.

Her hands are clenched together in her lap.

I want to feel them on me.

Sliding over my skin.

Against my back…

Nails scoring my flesh.

The other strap comes down and…

She takes my breath away.

Her skin is so pale and fine…

Not like Rose with her tan and wrinkles.

I pull the dress down to her waist and lean forward to taste her.

She is not wearing a bra.

Her nipples are hard and begging for my tongue.

I lick and suck.

She arches…

Offering herself to me.

Like no one has ever done.

Her hands finally give in and reach for me.

They tangle in my hair and pull.

Fuck.

I might cum right here.

I pull her onto my lap and she gasps as she feels me hard beneath her.

I want her.

I trail my lips up from her breasts to her cheek.

I want to kiss her…

But is that crossing a line?

She whimpers as I press my lips to the corner of her mouth and then…

She turns her face.

We kiss.

It is…

Amazing.

I want more.

I devour her.

I would worry I was scaring her but she is there with me…

Kiss for kiss…

Bite for bite…

It is beyond words.

**Are you beyond words? I hope not...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone want Edward to stop? No...good.**

**Sorry Iambeagle...no poop bucket in this one...I tried.**

I can't breathe but I don't care.

I never want him to stop.

I have never been kissed like this before.

His hands leave my face and move down my body.

He feels so good under me.

Hard and ready…

Like he desires me.

I stand up and he looks at me…

Confused.

"Where is the bedroom?" I ask.

He frowns.

Oh no…

"I don't want to take you there." He says.

Good.

"Come with me."

I follow.

He takes me to a library.

What a wonderful room.

There is a gas fireplace on one wall and the rest are lined with bookshelves.

I am in love.

He leads me to an overstuffed couch and lays me down.

I go willingly.

He pulls my dress down and I am lying there is just my small white panties and heels.

I feel so wanton…

So wanted…

He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to a chair.

He is so different from Emmett.

His is not bulky and dangerous…

He is trim and fit and oh so sexy.

He kneels down next to the couch and takes my foot in his hand.

He pushes my heel off one foot and then the other.

When he reaches for my panties he stops and looks up at me…

"Are you sure?"

God yes.

Instead of answering him I slide my fingers into the top of my panties and push them down.

I hear him moan.

God yes…

Please…

Moan for me…

Want me.

**More? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyla and Texasbella say this is inspiring them to write...**

**Anyone else feeling inspired?**

Oh God I want her.

I want to taste her.

I want to own her.

I want her to possess me.

I think she already might.

My lips run down her thigh and I can smell her.

I can't remember the last time Rose had been wet for me.

I suck and lick and lap at her.

She moans and writhes like she doesn't know what to do with herself.

Has her husband never done this to her?

I hope not.

I hope I am the first.

She cries out…

My name.

It sounds so good falling from her lips as I push her over the edge.

Her body trembles beneath me and I suck on her clit to make it last.

She screams.

She gushes.

I love it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for cock. **

**What time is it? **

**Its cock o'clock...**

**I'm tired...**

I am flying.

Is this what it should be like?

I reach for him and press my lips to his.

I can taste myself.

I love it.

I love that he reaches for me so willingly.

I tug at his pants.

I want to see him…

I want to taste him…

Emmett makes me suck him all the time…

But he won't touch me.

This time I actually want to do this.

I want Edward in my mouth.

I want him to watch as I suck and lick and taste him.

He helps me push his pants down like he is as excited as I am.

I gasp when I see him...

So much bigger than Emmett.

I'm nervous and excited.

And wet.

He stands before me and I sit up.

He is so hard…

Leaking…

For me.

I slip him into my mouth and moan at the taste.

My lips are stretched wide and I love it.

I bob my head and suck.

He growls and I look up at him.

His cheeks are pink…

Brow furrowed…

Sweating…

I am doing this to him…

Me.

I love it.

He pulls me away and smiles.

"I want to be inside of you."

Yes.

**Yes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ready for fun? Last one...I mean it texasbella...  
><strong>

"I don't have anything." I say and sigh…

"It's okay…Emmett makes me get the shot." She says breathless.

I look down at her.

Reality crashes down.

"You want kids?"

"He doesn't."

This sounds familiar.

I start to pull away but she reaches for me.

"Don't…please."

I can't resist her.

I lay my body on top of hers.

She feels so good.

She spreads her legs and I slide against her wetness.

So wet.

One push…

It takes one push for her to own me.

She is hot and wet and oh so tight.

I never want to leave.

"Edward." She sighs.

I kiss her as I thrust against her.

She is panting into my mouth.

I breathe her in.

Her body arches…

Breasts pushing up…

Hips moving.

She stills and then…

Breaks into a million pieces.

"Fuck!" I scream as she tightens around me.

I let go…

Spilling myself inside of her.

She holds me...

Wraps her arms and legs around my body and won't let go.

"What now?" She whispered.

I don't know.

**What now is...we wait for tomorrow. **

**And remember when chapter 18 and 19 posts...Kitkat warned you.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning...**

**I'm thinking this will be complete by very late tonight!**

Edward drives me back to my house after we make love twice more.

On the floor before the fire.

In the shower.

I can't get enough.

I want to crawl inside of him and never leave.

Is this because he is showing me attention?

Or is it because it is him?

"I want to see you again." He says against my lips in my driveway.

"I know." I answer and I want the same thing.

Emmett's car is gone.

Who did he go home with?

I wonder.

Do I care?

No.

Edward puts his number into my phone.

I do the same with his.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Yes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fun times...**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…harder Edward!" She screams as I pound into her.

I did not even wait to take her clothes off.

The minute she walked into the hotel room I pounced.

I have her pressed up against the wall beside the door.

Her skirt is pulled up around her waist and her shirt is open.

My pants are around my ankles…my shirt around my neck.

"Edward…so good." She moans as she cums around my cock.

A few more thrusts and I follow.

We are a panting, sweaty mess.

I love it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Many of you are worried about the angst...I would be too. **

**I will tell you that Edward and Bella do end up together...**

**Check out my Facebook page for the awesome banner that lvtwilight09 made me...Thank you SOOO very much Steph!**

We meet ever Tuesday and Friday.

Emmett doesn't notice.

I wouldn't care if he did.

He won't let me go because of the money.

He makes a point to tell me this.

"You think you can divorce me? You're stuck with me."

I want to go.

I want Edward.

Edward thinks Rose is having an affair.

He doesn't care.

He wants me.

We talk about the future.

About having children.

Little red-headed brown eyed babies.

I go home and cry because I can see those babies so clearly.

He would love them so much.

I would be happy.

I ignore Emmett.

He comes home and packs a bag.

"Got a conference in Miami." He says as he leaves.

I call Edward.

He comes over.

I'm thinking about going off the shot.

Edward wants that.

I want that too.

**Me too...**


	14. Chapter 14

The last nine months have been the happiest moments of my life.

Ever since Bella pulled _my _keys from that bowl.

We are meeting four times a week now.

I have to see her...

Be with her...

It's a compulsion.

I am sitting on the bed in our usual hotel room...

Waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"It's positive!" She cries.

I pull her into my arms and kiss her.

She's having my baby.

I am going to leave Rose and she is going to leave Emmett and we are going to have a baby.

I don't care if we have to give Emmett all her money.

But I am a pretty good lawyer...

Even if I hate what I do.

I think I can get her a great settlement.

But none of that matters...

I want to be with her.

We have been apart and miserable long enough.

"I love you." I whisper into her hair.

She nuzzles her nose against my chest.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Get ready...find someone to hold onto...**

**I warned you...**

The phone rings…

It's late.

"Bella?"

"Edward…what's wrong?" I ask…his voice sounds wrong.

"Emmett knows."

"What?"

"He knows…he came to see me at the office. He knows about the baby and he said he is going to make you get rid of it. I can't…Bella you need to leave him." Edward says and I can hear the panic and pain in his voice.

"I will. Tomorrow."

"I love you." He says, desperate.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

The phone rings…

It's late.

"Edward?"

"Bella…what's wrong?" I ask…her voice sounds wrong.

"Emmett…Emmett won't let me go." She whispers and I can hear the tears in her voice.

"What do you mean he won't let you go?"

"He said…he said I could leave him over his dead body. He wants the money...all of this over the fucking money! I told him he could have it...but...but..." She sputters through her sobs and suddenly everything is clear.

"Don't worry Bella."

**Dun...dun...dunnnnnnnn.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Won't this show up in an autopsy?" I ask, holding the little container in my hands.

He shakes his head and pulls me into his arms.

His hand presses against my little bump…

Our child.

"No…it metabolizes quick. Don't worry." He says as he kisses me.

I don't want to do this…

But I have no other choice.


	18. Chapter 18

"Meet me at the hotel after you do it. We'll go somewhere…anywhere. We can start over." I say against her chest.

She is naked beneath me.

Our child between us.

I love feeling her little bump.

Our child.

My love.

I never thought I would be happy.

I thought I had made my bed and would just have to suffer through.

But I see the light at the end of the tunnel.

And that light is Bella…

And our child.

"Okay…I'll come to you after it's done." She says.

We get dressed.

She puts the container in her purse.

I kiss her goodbye and drive to my house.

Rose is home.

She made dinner.

She tries to talk to me but talk is cheap.

We eat.

I pack.

I drive to the hotel…

And wait.

**Fuck...One more...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I love you...but sometimes love hurts...**

Emmett eats the food I made for him.

Edward said it should take about an hour for the drugs to work.

I'm nervous.

I can't wait here to see if it worked.

I get into my car and look in the rearview mirror as I pull down the driveway.

This life is over.

My new life with Edward is just starting.

I pass a black Mercedes as I drive down our street and can't help but think of Edward and that key party.

Who knew…

Who would have thought that that one party would change my entire life?

I pull into the hotel parking lot and see Edward's silver Volvo waiting in it's usual spot.

Packed and ready to go.

I can't help but smile as I unlock the door and walk inside.

The lights are off but I can see him asleep on the bed.

So tired.

He is so stressed out about our future but everything will be fine now.

I crawl into bed with him.

Our child pressed against his side.

I kiss his neck.

He is still.

I hold his hand.

He is cold.

I reach for the light.

He is dead.

The door flies open behind me and I cry out.

"You bitch!" It's Rose.

"You killed him!" She screams.

She looks behind me and sees Edward lying still and gone on the bed and she smiles.

She smiles.

"You killed him." I whisper.

"And you killed Emmett. We had a plan! Emmett knew you would find a way to keep him from getting the money...and my prenup was solid. But if Edward were to die...well then it all came to me. But now you have ruined it all!" She screeches and reaches into her purse and pulls out a gun.

My hand moves to my belly…

Unconsciously protecting our child.

"You're pregnant?" She sneers and I can't help but smile.

She raises the gun and in the seconds before it goes off all I can think about is my life.

And how it hadn't even started until I met Edward.

The shot is loud and the pain intense but I hold onto the memory of Edward and the dreams of our life together.

And that love carries me into the darkness.

**Um... **

**Still love me?**

**I warned you...I did.**

**Just think...you get a Bakery lemon tomorrow...does that make you feel better?**

**Yeah...I didn't think so...**


End file.
